Jason's Cousin
by PenguinsK
Summary: Piper, Percy and Jason are friends. Annabeth and Jason are cousins. Piper already teases Percy about how he likes a certain blonde, Jason, but now Percy can tease her about one too. Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

Jason's Cousin

Pipers POV

I couldn't believe Jason had a cousin in Brooklyn and never told us. He said she was from Virginia but then her family moved again. Anyway, Percy and I were sitting at our usual lunch table, the one in the middle because we're popular, waiting for Jason and his cousin to come in. "Finally," Percy states," took him long enough.", I look up from my lunch to see Jason walking in with the most beautiful girl I've ever see. Golden honey blonde hair, tan skin, tall, nice curves. Her eyes were the best though. They were startling grey. Jason came over to our table and announced to us that this was his cousin. THIS is his cousin, I thought, compared to jason's pale blond hair, electric blue eyes and pale complexion.

" Hi," the girl said," I'm Annabeth Chase."

Percy looked at her with his sea green eyes, " Percy, nice to meet you!"

I finally got a good look at her eyes and was stunned speechless until Percy elbowed me from behind, " I'm Piper."

Jason saw that she didn't have a lunch and started taking her get some lunch.

Percy looked me in the eyes with a teasing look, " You think she is cute!"

"What?," I lied," no, besides you think Jason is hot."

Percy blushed "So? At least I got to know the guy, you almost drooled looking at her for the first time."

This time I blushed, " They're coming back!," I said quickly.

Jason returned with Annabeth, who we started to ask questions about like all of our friends.

"Favorite color?" Percy asked.

"Grey." She answered easily.

"Favorite sports team." Jason questioned.

"Yankees." She said proudly.

We continued until Drew, the school bully, came up behind her and asked a question I was too scared to ask, " Your sexuality, is what I want to know."

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but Jason intervened saying she didn't have to answer. As she opened her mouth to answer Drews question I prayed she wasn't straight.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's Cousin

Annabeth's POV

Who is this girl and why is she asking about my sexuality?

"I don't know you, so why should I tell?" I ask back.

"Oh I'm Drew the prettiest - or at least I used to be-," she added looking at me, "girl in school." " So," I counter, "who cares." "Only all of the school!", she exclaimed, looking a bit offended. "All of the school minus one." I say and turn around to Jason and his friends. By their expressions most people wouldn't have done that. Piper opened her mouth to speak, but instead Percy spoke, "That was awesome, I've been wanting to do that for so long! She is so annoying."

As we continued our lunch they looked at my schedule.

ANNABETH CHASE

1st-Study Hall

2nd-Art

3rd-Science

4th-Mythology

Lunch

5th-Math

6th-English

7th-P.E.

8th-Social Studies.

"You've got 1st, 2nd, 4th,6th and 7th with me. 1st, 3rd, 4th and 8th with Jason. And 1st, 3rd, 4th,5th and 8th with Percy." Piper stated. "Cool," I started,"Jason was touring me around the school for the first half of the day. It looks really nice. I really liked ho-" "Stop right there Annie," Jason said, "Don't call me Annie." I glared at him. "Don't go into one of your architecture talks. You'll never stop." Jason continued as if I hadn't said anything. I glared at him even fiercer, I started to defend myself when Jason stopped me again, "Do we need to call Thalia?" he looked at me as if he was right. Which he probably was. "Fine."

Piper and Percy just looked at us as if we were aliens. "What?" I asked. "We've never heard Jason talk to someone like that." Percy said in awe. I looked at Jason with a cocked eyebrow, but let it slide.

Percy's POV

We finished up our lunch and I started to show Annabeth our 5th period and where her 6th period is. "So that's where your 6th period, English. And math is this way, I'm not very good so you might have to help me." She laughed at how I'm bad at math. "So if we're going to have classes together, tell me about yourself." She asked me. "Alright, my favorite color is blue, I'm captain of the swim team, uhh, I like the ocean. I have ADHD and dyslexia." She looked at me," I do too, I have ADHD and dyslexia.", I laughed and she looked at me so I explained. "We all of ADHD and dyslexia." Then the bell rang and our teacher came in.

"That's . Who would marry her, I don't know." I whispered to Annabeth.

A older-middle aged woman in a leather jacket walked in sneering at all of us.

" We have a new student,come to the front.." she looked at the list of kids," Chase." Annabeth rose from her seat and walked to the front. "Say hello." prompted. "Hello, I moved from Brooklyn." Annabeth said. "Did you have a boyfriend in Brooklyn?" One of the most annoying jocks, Luke Castellan, asked as Annabeth moved back to her seat. I looked at her and tried to convey a message of 'just come back to your seat.' apparently it worked and she continued to her seat unfazed. The rest of math boring, I asked Annabeth a question a couple times. She seems to know what she's doing. After the bell rang I took her to her 6th period. I warned Piper that if she's as good in English as she is in math she's going to have some competition.

Piper's POV

Percy told me that I might have some competition in English because I have with words that the English teacher, and Percy's step dad, really likes. Annabeth looked at me with her grey eyes and asked "What did he mean?". "Oh, I'm one of the top English students." She looked at me with an impressed look in her eye." Impressive."

I walked her into the class and to Mr. Blofis' desk, when we got there he looked up at us. "Hello Piper, and you must be my new student, Annabeth Chase. I that what you go by?" he asked her. " Yes sir, i go by Annabeth." She responded politely. Of course she would go by Annabeth, it's a really pretty name. "Piper, will you sit with Annabeth and help her catch up to where we are?" He questioned me, "Sure."

As we walked back to my normal seat I saw a lot of people looking at Annabeth. Once we sat down I told her not to pay them any attention. "Funny," She said," You and Percy said the same thing." Why would Percy need to say that, I didn't think any jocks or players were in his class. "Why did Percy say that?" I cocked my head to the side. "Someone asked if I had boyfriend in Brooklyn." she said. "What did you say?" "Percy mouthed to me to keep walking." She answer. I wonder if she did have a boyfriend back in Brooklyn. Before I could ask the late bell rang and class had started. Mr. Blofis said he was going to give all class to work on a prompt of our choice, as long as we made it to the middle of the second page by the end of class we could talk to each other.

I turned to see if Annabeth had a question but she already had out a notebook and was writing away. "What are you writing about?" I asked softly as to not break her concentration. " How I want to build something permanent." She said after a pause. I nodded my head then realized she couldn't see me so I said ok and left her to be by herself. I tried to think of a prompt I hadn't written about yet. I write a lot in school and at home. After some time I decided to write about the importance of the things we take for granted. Like how most kids at my school live with both of their parents live with them, but then there's me. My dad, Tristan McLean, a famous actor was never home and my mom left after I was born.

Class went fairly smoothly after that, there was the occasional pencil sharpener to jolt me out of my thoughts. When Annabeth tapped my arm it was nearly the end of class. I looked at her, and she asked what I wrote about. "About the importance of things we take for granted." She nodded and asked to read it, so I handed her the paper. While she was reading it the bell rang so she gave it back at I started to take her to 7th period.

"Where's your locker. You'll need to put your stuff in it for P.E. next." I asked her as I open my locker. It was on the way to the gym so I made a quick stop. "Right here." She walked a few lockers down and started opening it.

"Weird," I say," the lockers in between ours are Percy's and Jason's."

We made our way down to the gym. As we went I pointed out things like the courtyard and where to stay away from. Annabeth also talked about how nice the school looks. And I'll admit, as much trash the people in it throw on the floor the janitors do a good job.

"And here's the girls locker room." I concluded. We walked in and not to many people were in yet. The gym clothes weren't much, the shirts were dark blue and the shorts were black. Goode school colors.

As we walked out of the locker room Annabeth got a lot of looks, but she seemed oblivious. I asked her if she noticed the looks, "I saw them," She started, "I just don't care." I chuckled a bit at her answer, seemed like something she'd say.

"So, did Jason tell you about us?" I asked, "He told us a little about you."

" He didn't tell me much. Just your names and how you guys met." She answered.

Then Coach Hedge, the gym coach, walked in. "Alright cupcakes, settle down."

Annabeth looked at him weirdly, "Did he just call us cupcakes?"

"Yeah he does that, we don't really know why."

"We're starting a new unit today…"


End file.
